pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliana (anime)
Aliana is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ, who is a scientist for Team Flare. Appearance Aliana has short orange hair and technologically advanced glasses covering her eyes. She sports a red and white, long sleeved shirt, a small orange tie, a belt with Team Flare logo on it, short red and black skirt, as well as having red gloves. Light orange stockings with the knees missing can be seen under her red and white, high heeled boots. Personality Like other Team Flare scientists, Aliana is very confident in her abilities and humiliates the other scientists when they fail to achieve their task. Biography Some time ago, Lysandre and his scientists offered help to people, who were devastated. However, those people became arrogant and even demanded Lysandre to give more supplies. This made Lysandre incredibly disillusioned at the humanity and, joined by his scientists, decided to destroy the flawed world and create a new one.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Pokémon the Series: XY When Mable and Celosia failed in their tasks to find Z-1 and Z-2, Aliana laughed at them for the poor job performance and was assigned to bring back Z-2.XY094: From A to Z! When Z-1 was detected inside Terminus Cave, Aliana and Mable reported this to Xerosic, claiming Z-1 is foolish enough to come to the cave.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Aliana and Mable managed to find Z-2 and attempted to capture it, sending out her Druddigon and Mable sending out her Weavile to chase after it. However, once Z-2 transformed itself into the hound form, it attacked Aliana and Mable, blowing them away. Since Mable managed to fire the beam onto Z-2, Aliana and Mable gave pursuit after Z-2, knowing it cannot hide for too long. They found Team Rocket, who got frozen by Mable's Weavile's Ice Beam, and deduced these are the people Bryony and Celosia spoke of. Mable fired a beam to capture Z-2, but Team Rocket jumped and took the hit. James had his Inkay use Psybeam to knock off their weapons, while Jessie sent out her Gourgeist to use Seed Bomb. The latter collided with Druddigon and Weavile, allowing Team Rocket to escape. As persistent as they are, Aliana and Mable managed to find Team Rocket in a canyon, where Weavile gave chase to the trio. Aliana's Druddigon used Dragon Pulse, though Jessie's Wobbuffet took the hit and reflected the damage with Mirror Coat. Druddigon and Weavile managed to defeat Inkay and Gourgeist, allowing the grunts to surround Z-2. Just then, Z-2 absorbed even more Cells and transformed into a Serpent form and launched Dragon Pulse, blowing away Team Flare and Team Rocket. Per Lysandre's orders, Alain arrived and managed to combat Z-2 with his Mega Charizard X. Just as Z-2 was about to launch Land's Wrath, Aliana and Mable managed to drain Z-2's energy, causing it to fall down and shift into its original form. With Z-2 captured, Aliana and Mable thanked Alain. They were curious about Alain why did he help them, so Alain revealed the director, Lysandre, gave direct orders in helping capture Z-2.XY107: An Explosive Operation! When Diantha showed an image of Zygarde, Team Rocket recalled their meeting with Team Flare and Alain when they captured Z-2.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Bryony and Aliana faced Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Blaziken Mask outside the Prism Tower. They told the group they won't allow "intruders" to go inside the tower, even if Clemont reminded them inside was his Gym. A moment later, Bryony watched as Squishy, in its serpent form, faced Z-2.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Aliana and Bryony battled the group, having Druddigon attack Clemont, who was saved by Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp. She and Aliana saw Mairin, who was not captured. Even while they faced Mega Garchomp and Mega Blaziken, Aliana and Bryony continued attacking, as their Liepard used Shadow Claw and Druddigon attacked with Dragon Claw. Seeing Sycamore was talking to Serena and Mairin, Bryony was displeased they are ignoring her and Aliana. Since the trio fled, Aliana and Bryony knew Celosia would deal with them. However, Clemont promised he would break through them, being the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. Afterwards, Heliolisk blinded Liepard and Druddigon, who tried to repeat their attacks. Luxray's Wild Charge, Bunnelby's Mud Shot and Chespin's Pin Missile defeated Druddigon and Liepard, whom Aliana and Bryony called in their Poké Balls. Clembot also tied Aliana and Bryony to the tower, ensuring they didn't escape. Pokémon On hand See also Aliana (Adventures) References Category:Team Flare Scientist Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists Category:Arrested Category:Minor characters